


doctor patient confidentiality

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vansh visits Riddhima at her work as a 'patient'.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 4





	doctor patient confidentiality

Riddhima was going over the reports for her latest patient when there was a knock on the door. She glanced up confused. She wasn’t expecting any other patients for the day. Her working hours were nearly over and she had been spending the last few minutes wrapping things before she left for home.

The door swung open without her permission and the person who knocked entered.

“Vansh.” She acknowledged with a small shake of her head. “Couldn’t wait for even five minutes?”

“Mareez ko wait karne ke liye keh rahi ho. Kaisi doctor ho tum Riddhima?” He asked his voice laced with amusement.

Riddhima’s smile faltered and concern washed over her. “Mareez? Kya hua tumhe?” Her chair swiveled as she bolted out of it and approached her husband with hurried steps.

Vansh took a seat on the examination table and eyed the open door. Riddhima followed his gaze and pressing her lips, walked over to lock it.

Walking back to him, she asked, “Ab bolo bhi. Kya hua tumhe?”

“Tum apne har patient ke saath aise baat karti ho?” He asked instead. “Very bad.” He reprimanded. “Tumhe pyaar se baat karni chahiye Riddhima.”

Riddhima glanced down and noticed how he was trying to interlock their fingers. It then sank in that apart from a heavy case of arousal, there was nothing wrong with her husband. She supposed she could have some fun of her own.

Coating her eyes with heavy desire, Riddhima made herself lean into him.

She lazily hooked one arm around his neck and in a sultry voice, said, “Sahi kaha tumne. Pyaar se hi baat karni chahiye.” Vansh was mighty pleased. “Kal jab Nikhil apne check up ke liye aaye ga, I’ll be sure to speak to him with nothing but love. Same goes for Arjun and Rahul.” Putting a small bounce to her step, she added with excitement, “Mia ke saath toh mein pakka karungi. Usse bahut acha lagega.” She finished with hooded eyes.

Vansh’s smile fell and a dangerous glint made its presence known in his eyes. He coiled one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “You will do no such thing.” He warned between clenched teeth.

“Kyun?” Riddhima asked in mock confusion. “Abhi toh tumne kaha ki mujhe apne patients ke saath pyaar se baat karni chahiye. So that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” She added with a happy smile and a shake of her head. Vansh’s fingers pressed hard into the side of her waist. He had been about to speak but Riddhima posed a question for him in a highly sultry voice. “So Mr. Vansh Raisinghania, aap ki kya madad kar sakti hoon?”

His anger dissipated as she continued to rake her nails against his nape. Lust enlarged his pupils and made itself comfortable in its new permanent residence.

“Mr. Raisinghania?” Riddhima tugged on his hairs as an attempt to wake him from his reverie.

“Muscle pull hua hai.” He answered in a low voice.

Riddhima raised a single eyebrow at him, challenging his self-diagnosis.

“And pray tell, what muscle would that be?”

“Only one of the most important organs of my body.” He slipped his hands underneath her uniform and ran them over her hot skin.

“Your brain?” She asked with a small tilt to her head.

“Nope.” He ran his fingers up and down her spine, making her shiver.

“Your heart.”

Vansh smiled. “Last try. If you get this one wrong then you’ll have to do whatever I want.”

Riddhima eyed his lap and placed her flattened palm over his groin. She bent towards his ear, and asked, “Is it this?”

He nodded, running his lips over her cheek.

“How did you pull it?” She whispered, running a single finger over the flesh that was starting to harden.

“Why don’t you unzip me and find out?” He teased in a low, amusing voice.

Riddhima looked down at his lap and slowly unzipped his pants. The sound of the metallic tear filled the room and made her heart race with nervous excitement. Vansh parted his legs and leaned back with his hands planted on the surface behind him. With nimble fingers, Riddhima worked on unbuckling his belt. She ran a hand slowly over his clothed shaft just to get a good feel of it.

“Doesn’t seem like you’re in pain.” She commented as she continued to palm him.

“Oh trust me, I am.” Vansh replied. “Pull down my underwear and you’ll find out just how much.”

Riddhima lowered her eyes again. One corner of her mouth curled upwards into a smirk. She hooked her fingers into the elastic of his black underwear and Vansh had lifted his ass just high enough so that Riddhima could bring the cloth down.

It wasn’t the first time that Riddhima had seen Vansh’s dick, but there were occasions when it would make her pause and let the enormity of what they were about to do sink in. This was one of those times. She was breaking so many protocols by doing this at her work place, but it somehow made the act feel even more hot and enticing.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” She commented. “Looks perfectly fine to me.”

Vansh smirked. “Oh that it is.”

Riddhima rolled her eyes at his self-compliment.

“Toh phir problem kya hai?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That your lips aren’t around it.”

Riddhima’s cheeks burned hot. She blinked a few times to maintain her composure but it had already broken.

“Toh Mr. Raisinghania aap ka muscle pull hua nahi, karwane aaye ho.”

With a devilish smile, Vansh leaned forward and said, “You got that right.”

He led her face towards him for a light kiss. They were gentle, teasing nibbles at first but quickly evolved to deeply heated sucking of the lips. Riddhima’s fingers wrapped around his now erect member and gave it a tug.

“There you go.” He whispered against her lips. “Just like that.”

Riddhima smiled lazily through the kiss. She continued to stroke him at varying pressures and rhythms. She gave a small chuckle when she ran her fingertips over his sensitive head, and felt his cock twitch in her hand.

“How was that?” She asked, nibbling on his bearded jaw.

Vansh craned his head into the side of her neck and growled. He deliberately ran his teeth over her flesh making her tremble.

“You tell me. How does this make you feel?” He ran his tongue over the length of her neck until he settled on her pulse. He sucked on it hard, making her knees buckle. “Hmm? How did it make you feel Riddhima?”

Riddhima whimpered in response.

“Go faster.” He instructed as he continued to suck on her skin.

He slid his hands up to her bra covered breasts and squeezed them. Riddhima did as she was told and increased her rhythm around his member. Their lips found each other again and their tongues locked themselves into a frenzied kiss. The vehement thrusts of their tongues compounded with the movements of Riddhima’s frantic, heated hands quickened Vansh’s orgasm.

Panting, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his wife’s. Riddhima gulped and took a moment to collect her breath. She groaned, seeing how her hand was completely covered in his seed.

Kissing her on the cheek, Vansh said, “You’re the best fcking doctor.”

Riddhima laughed at the hidden meaning behind his words. Kissing him, she said, “And you’re the best fcking patient ever.”

“You bet your cute little ass that I am.” He said, squeezing her bottom and giving it a small shake.

“We should clean up.” She told him when he began kissing her along the jaw.

“But I want more.” He whined.

“Vansh, we have to go home.” Riddhima pushed him back with her clean hand. “Besides you have to make up for this.” She waggled her sticky fingers at him.

“Oh really?” He got onto his feet and followed after her.

“Mhmm.” Riddhima nodded. “Haven’t you ever heard of ladies first?”

“Umm, don’t think I have.” He gave a small shake of his head.

Riddhima reached behind her and offered him the box of tissues. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you a live demo of it tonight.” After a quick peck on the lips, she tapped him on the arm, and told him, “Now clean up.”

Vansh took the box of tissues from her. “So Doc, when should I come back for my next appointment?”

From where she was rinsing her hands with soap, Riddhima looked over her shoulder at him. “Whenever you have an actual injury that needs to be examined.”

“Now, that’s not fair.” Vansh threw the dirty tissues into the trash can. “Why should I suffer just to have sex with my wife?”

“Because you don’t want your darling wife to get fired from her job.” She replied, while wiping her hands dry.

Finished zipping himself up, Vansh rested his hands on her arms. “Kissi ki himmat nahi hogi tumhe naukri se nikaal ne ki. Besides, doctor patient confidentiality bhi toh koi cheez hai. If you’re not going to tell, and I’m not going to tell, then how would anyone even know?”

“Aur agar pata chal gaya toh?”

“Then I’ll buy the hospital.” He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Riddhima laughed.

Gently rocking her in his arms, he told her, “By the way, aisi personal, in close examination sirf mere saath honi chahiye. No one else okay?”

Riddhima looped her arms around his neck. “Itni kanjoosi Mr. Raisinghania?” She shook her head with a small pout. “Not good.”

Vansh gave a devilish smirk. “In case you haven’t noticed Doctor, I’m far from good.”

He pushed her upwards by her lower back and leaned in to kiss her. Riddhima returned it with equal enthusiasm.

When they broke apart, she fiddled with his shirt’s buttons. “Ab chale? You have a lot of making up to do.”

Vansh reluctantly pulled away from her and waited for Riddhima to log off from her computer and gather her belongings. When she was ready, he offered her his elbow. Riddhima linked hers with his and with a happy smile, walked out with her husband.


End file.
